Live Forever
Live Forever is the fifth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics J-Dog: Living in right now In heaven and this town Cause I'll never fade away I've never needed a crown We've only come this far So cover up your scars And I never feel the pain I just look to the stars Right Danny: Right J-Dog: Now Danny: Now J-Dog: It gets me up and it's understood that Deep Danny: Deep J-Dog: Down Danny: Down J-Dog: It fucks me up but it feel so good So never say never it's every breath that I treasure I'm in love with right now, tonight I'll live forever Charlie Scene: Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Danny: Everybody wants to live forever But who I am to say I just want a life we will remember We're living for today Cause tonight we fight to take this world And make it all our own Everybody wants to live forever Come and follow me We'll never be alone Johnny 3 Tears: This is who I am Your soul is my romance If everybody's letting go Let's do it with both hands I live in the darkness I'm tired of the shade If everybody's letting go I just wanna be saved Right Danny: Right Johnny 3 Tears: Now Danny: Now Johnny 3 Tears: This is who I wanna be Deep Danny: Deep Johnny 3 Tears: Down Danny: Down Johnny 3 Tears: All I want is everything I mean every word and I mean every letter And as long as you believe me Maybe we could live forever Charlie Scene: Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Danny: Everybody wants to live forever But who I am to say I just want a life we will remember We're living for today Cause tonight we fight to take this world And make it all our own Everybody wants to live forever Come and follow me We'll never be alone Funny Man: We're living right now So sing it out loud We're living right now So sing it out loud Let's go! Danny: Everybody wants to live forever But who I am to say I just want a life we will remember We're living for today Cause tonight we fight to take this world And make it all our own Everybody wants to live forever Come and follow me We'll never be alone Charlie Scene: Like whoa, whoa, live right now Danny: We'll never be alone Charlie Scene: It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Danny: We'll never be alone Charlie Scene: Like whoa, whoa, live right now Danny: We'll never be alone Charlie Scene: It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Singles Category:Funny Man Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Johnny 3 Tears